


The Babysitter

by Sinning_Grace



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, It's in progress, Size Difference, for my own indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Corazon let go of your arm gentler than you expected. You legs buckled and you fell on the red carpeted ground. The younger of the two men started scribbling into the little notebook. Your curiosity got the best of you once you heard that he has finished writing with his long fingers.She will be the new babysitter for the kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was frustrated to find so little Corazon smut, so I wrote my own. Enjoy the sinning!~
> 
> **NOTES**  
**Bold is Corazon's written words.**

It all started with a fateful meeting. You just happened to stop in Dressrosa to explore their rich culture and clench your thirst for adventure. You were so in awe that you somehow didn't see a three meter tall guy and bumped into him by mistake. The giant proceeded to fall on his back and light his black feathery coat on fire. He was trying to light his cigarette by the looks of it.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" you cried out to the blonde. 

Being the kind person that you are, you immediately helped him put out the fire. After the fire was extinguished, you finally realized how tall he really is, once he is back on his feet. You couldn't help but blush standing in front of him and looking up to his face that was covered with a quirky sunglasses. You really had to bend your neck to finally reach his face. You were already a pretty small woman compared to the norm. Your head just about reached his crotch. It doesn't help that he was a rather handsome fellow to begin with. This whole situation makes you feel rather awkward.

He keep staring at you in silence. You weren't sure if he was smiling or not, because his red lipstick makes him look like he always was. Now that you think about it, he looks like a clown. A rather good looking clown with a quirky fashion sense. The world sure is full of surprises. 

You noticed after a few moments that none of you have started talking and were just staring at each other. You were the first to look down in embarrassment and pulled on your hair bangs. After a moment of courage you looked up at him. 

"Uhm...hi, I'm sorry for making you fall. I didn't mean to do it on purpose." 

The tall blonde nodded at you and pulled out a notebook. He scribbled something on it.

**It's ok. I hope you aren't hurt?**

You were confused for a short while. Then you realized his condition.

"Oh! Are you mute?"

He nodded once again. You smiled at him, not at all bothered by his way of communication.

"I never met someone like that. And don't worry, I'm fine. After all, as I like to say, nothing keeps a good girl down." you said with a confident smile. 

Now that you know that he isn't a threat to you, it was easy for you to come out of your shell. A rather beautiful smile stretched across his lips. Your heart fluttered at the sight of him. Another silence overcame the both of you, as you smiled at each other like dorks.

"A-Anyways! I'm [Name] [Last Name]." 

You reached out your small hand to his giant ones. He took your hand and shook it. Your hand seemed to disappear in his. It felt so warm and secure. You needed to calm yourself or you'll turn into a blushing mess in front of him. He hold up a sheet. 

**Corazon Donquixote.**

Donquixote? You have heard that name before.

The people in the street were staring at the both of you. You noticed the stares and grasped that you were blocking the way for the bustling city. 

"Corazon, is it? I feel bad for setting your coat on fire. Can I do anything for you as an apology?" you asked guilt dripping from your voice. 

Corazon tilts his head with a blank expression. He seemed to be deep thought. He looked rather cute like that. You had to stifle a chuckle that threatened to escape your lips. It seemed he had an idea, because he grasped your arm with his big hands and dragged you along. You started to panic and tried your best to release yourself from his unyielding hand, yet you were fruitless. 

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me?!" 

He didn't respond to your pleads and continued to drag you around like a ragdoll. He stopped in front of the biggest mansion of the island. It finally clicked in your head in what kind of situation you have walked into. No wonder Donquixote sounded familiar to you! He was the one that runs Dressrosa and by the stories that you heard in your travels, Donquixote wasn't exactly a good guy. 

You stared at Corazon with big eyes. 

"W-Who are you?" you questioned the blonde with a feeble voice. 

Corazon gazed at you from an angle that made him look terrifying. He seemed unfazed by your question. He pulled you through the doors of the mansion. The guards saluted at Corazon and let him pass without any questioning. Soon you reached a throne with a very intimidating figure taking its place. 

"Fufufu! Who do we have here? Did my brother find a girlfriend? So you like them small, huh? How cute!" 

He leered at you while grinning at you with his tongue sticking out. How anybody can do that expression is a mystery to you, but it didn't fail to make you step behind Corazon in fear. Corazon's response was to pull you in front of him. You stared at Corazon, pleading to take you away from here. The blonde didn't even spare a look at you. You felt your blood running cold. You weren't supposed to trust a stranger to begin with. You didn't dare to look up at the giant sitting in front of you. 

"Well Corazon, tell me, why did you bring the little doll to us?" the blonde questioned, that could only be the infamous Doflamingo that you have heard so many terrible stories of. 

Corazon let go of your arm gentler than you expected. You legs buckled and you fell on the red carpeted ground. The younger of the two men started scribbling into the little notebook. Your curiosity got the best of you once you heard that he has finished writing with his long fingers. 

**She will be the new babysitter for the kids.**

The turn of events only made you feel more confused than terrified. Doflamingo let out one of his crazy laughs that made a chill run down your back. 

"I find this entertaining. I accept, as long as you take her as your own responsibility. If she fails the Donquixote family, both of you will face the consequences." the tall blonde crackled with an insane grin. 

His glasses seemed more quirkier than those of his younger brother. He stood up from his throne and strode in your direction. He grasped your chin in a rude manner that made your neck hurt looking up at him. 

"I don't think I need to introduce myself, but I'll do the courtesy. The name's Doflamingo Donquixote." he purred. 

His glasses flashed in a frightening way. 

"What's your name, doll?" 

Your lips trembled. Your body was stiff as a board. You felt your eyes sting. You couldn't answer, because you were so scared of this man. His very presence is overwhelming. Finally, Corazon made his move and pulled your body away from Doflamingo. The blonde find his brother's action amusing. 

" Fufufufu! Possessive, are we?" 

Corazon pulled out another sheet with an unamused expression. 

**Her name is [Name]. I'm going to show her around and introduce her to the kids.**

Doflamingo didn't seem too bothered by his brother's reaction. He watched Corazon dragging you behind him, while you struggled to get away from his strong iron grip. He leaned his head on his hand while he took a seat on his throne. 

With a serious tone Doflamingo uttered in a low voice: "What are you up to little brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to interact with the Donquixote family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only supposed to be a short story with smut on the second chapter but my feels got the better of me. Sorry <s>not sorry. </s>
> 
> **NOTES**  
**Bold is Corazon's written words. **  


You never thought that your life could take such a turn. One moment you were traveling with your own free will, the next you're forced to babysit a group of rowdy kids. Funny enough, the children seemed to have taken a liking to you right from the start. And it's even more strange, how they listened to you. 

In one instance, Baby 5 has brought Corazon a cup of hot tea. She knew what would happen and laughed delightfully when the giant spits out the beverage the next second. You saw what happened and gasped out in shock. You came to the blonde's rescue and helped him clean up the mess on his desk and on his clothes. You turned to the small girl, who was having the time of her life while giggling to herself. You gave her a look of disappointment. 

"Baby 5, that wasn't very nice. Corazon could have burned his tongue. Don't do that again, please."

You didn't raise your voice, yet the girl looked down in embarrassment and grasped her skirt. She apologized in a feeble tone. 

None of the kids loved seeing you sad or displeased. You have grown to be parent figure for them. Teaching them good from wrong and manners. 

You sighed. You couldn't stay mad at the kids for long. 

"Apologize accepted. Now, can you go ahead and tell the young master that dinner is almost ready?" 

The ravenette nodded her head in excitement and ran out of the room. 

"Please don't run around the halls!" 

She didn't react to you. She was long gone. Your voice didn't reach her. You shook your head in amusement. She never learns, does she? 

Corazon was speechless and kept staring at you, as if you did a miracle. His stare made you feel conscious about yourself. All the confidence that you had back then went away. A blush raised on your cheeks. You pulled on your bangs. A nervous tick of yours. 

"W-what is it?" 

He searched through the stack of books on the desk and pulled out a small notebook. He rapidly scribbles on the first page. 

**How do you do that? **

You tilt your head in confusion. Did he mean how you told Baby 5 that she was misbehaving? 

"I was merely doing my job as her babysitter."

Corazon eyed you with a mischievous glint as he wrote in his notebook. 

**To think that you didn't want to be their babysitter. **

You pouted at the giant and crossed your arms under your chest. Somehow after all this time being around his insane height, your neck got used to bend so far back, so that you could look at his face. You took a step closer to him. 

"Excuse me for being disapproving. You just dragged me without answering my questions and pushed me into this role without my permission. How was I supposed to react?" 

Corazon was the only one that got to see you mad. He always seemed to enjoy seeing you lash out at him. He ruffled your hair with one of his giant hands. An honest smile was plastered on his painted face. Your heart was doing backflips at the sight. It was the same smile that you saw, when you first met him. Your face felt warmer. You couldn't look away from him. 

You couldn't believe what was happening, but you've came to the conclusion that you were falling in love with your potential kidnapper, after spending the last few months with him. 

The both of you were always seen together since the beginning. It was more because of supervision from his side, after all you are his responsibility as his brother has told him. You first acted more shy around him and had a hard time reading him. Gradually you felt more comfortable around him and didn't mind having him around. You've come to find his presence welcoming and safe. 

You notice that he has changed too. Corazon used to treat you more distant and rude, even more when his brother was near the two of you. You often would follow him around like a lost puppy and would knock into him, when he would suddenly stop. More times than you could count, the result was always him falling down. Sometimes you would fall on him too. It never failed to fluster you.

Now it's the other way around. Corazon was one step behind you like a second shadow, if he wasn't away for a mission. He was always ready to reach for objects that were too high for you to get or keeping you out of his brother's sight. 

Like the kids, the older Donquixote brother has taking a shining to you. Doflamingo's favorite pastime is teasing you until his brother had enough of his shenanigans. Corazon didn't like you hanging out with Doflamingo. 

When you called him out on his behavior, the blonde would turn serious. He would make sure that you are alone before he wrote on his notebook.

**He's dangerous. **

You raised your eyebrows at him, shocked to hear him talking like that about his own brother. 

"He is your brother. Don't you trust him?"

Corazon hesitated for a half second. He shook his head with the most grim expression that you have ever seen on him. You didn't understand what's the story between the Donquixote brothers, but by what you grasped, it didn't sound like a everyday family feud. You wanted to know more, on the other hand you felt like you already asked too much. 

"Hey, [Name]! We are waiting for you and the clown to come eat dinner. The rest are already at the table."

A boyish voice rang out at you. You turned around to see the grumpy expression of a certain Trafalgar kid. He had his arms crossed as he stared at Corazon with a scowl. He never liked seeing you two together for some reason. 

That little boy has managed to slip into your heart the first moment you met him, even before you knew about his past or his condition. He was very clear from the start, that he didn't want to befriend you nor treat you friendly in any kind of form. He would push away any of your advances and wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, when you wouldn't back out. 

One day you came through to him with your love. It was the the end of the first month and you were having trouble sleeping. You were still adapting to your new life style in the Donquixote residence. It was a cold night and everyone at the mansion was fast asleep except of you and apparently a shivering little boy that was standing in front of you door with his hat pulled over his face. Your eyes softened at the sight and you beckoned him with a warm voice. 

"You can come inside, Law."

The boy swiftly closed the door behind him and ran to your arms. To say that you were surprised was an understatement. You collected yourself rather quick and pulled him deeper into a heartfelt hug. The boy started talking after his whimpers quieted down. 

"I-I had a bad dream. My… my parents were killed before my eyes again and again! I couldn't stop it and just watched them die!" 

His voice became stronger with every word. It seeped with profound sadness and hatred. 

"I wish I died with them on that day!" 

You were shocked to hear such words from a child with such young age. You pulled him deeper into your chest and held him as tightly as you could. You voice was raspy and filled with so much emotions for the little boy. 

"Don't ever say something like that again! You survived it for a reason! Don't let the deaths of your parents be meaningless!" 

Law was tearing up at your proclamation. He felt confused. His stubbornness wavered, yet he wasn't fully convinced by your statement. 

"Who would care about my death!" 

The next phrase you shouted was filled with so much certainty that you ever felt in your life. 

"I would!" 

Law was astounded. He didn't uttered another word. Your voice was shaky as you continued to hold him close. 

"I care about you, Law. You've grown so much on me that I've come to realize that I love you. Life is precious no matter how short it may be. Treasure it. And if you ever have these dark thoughts again, come to me. Can you promise me that?" 

The boy was nodding his head furiously as he bawled into your embrace. 

That night, Law has come see you as a mother figure. His treatment towards you had changed tremendously. He would smile around you, even if it was hardly recognizable. You would always notice it and smile back at him. He in return would hide his face in embarrassment. His adorable act would always warm your heart. It's good to see, that he still is a kid at heart.


End file.
